Back to the founders
by MoonVongola
Summary: when Harry and his friends are thrown back to the founders time, their Worlds turn upside Down, and when Harrys crush (Draconia Malfoy) and her friends are thrown with them, what couldn't go wrong, and are the founders really as people say they is? well Harry doesn't think so and when the founders starts to teach them, Things are gonna change Contains slash, Fem-Draco, ooc founders
1. Chapter 1

So I've just made a new friend on vacation, yay, be proud because I'm kind of antisocial, but my friend really like fanfiction and she have a lot of good ideas, but she said she couldn't write because she always end up writing the wrong thing, so when I told her I had an account and wrote, she lighted all up because I started to ask for her ideas so I could write them, I also told her I was best in Harry Potter and manga, so one of her ideas was to make some from each house in Harry potter to travel back in time to the founders, and then she wanted to make Draco Malfoy a girl, which I had no problem with, and when she told me how she wanted the founders to be, I laughed my ass off, so we went up in the lobby and started to write, and I think she wants to do the disclaimer, so here we go Chiquita's.

Disclaimer: me and Moon do not own Harry Potter if we did it would be a giant slash and Harry would have been a slytherin and Ron would have fallen In the black lake and drowned that was- and Fred and George would have hit Molly in the head with a frying pan.

Sorry had to do that.

Warning may contain slash, and fem-Draco Malfoy, and foul language, and ooc founders.

It was a normal day at Hogwarts, but it was way too warm to stay inside, so a lot of students were outside also because a lot of them wanted to be outside because of the triwizard tournament, so outside were Harry with Seamus, Dean, Fred, George and Neville, Harry didn't want to forgive Ron, and Hermione kind of stayed with Ron, but Harry couldn't care less, he liked being with Seamus, Neville and Dean.

Cedric was also outside, he sat with two girls from Harry's year, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, they sat a bit away from Harry but he could almost hear them.

From Ravenclaw Harry only saw one, a third year, Harry had seen her couple of times, and she had curly blond hair, and was very little of her age, Harry wasn't sure what her name was, but he thought it was something like Lulu or Luna, she looked like she was having fun with whatever it was she did, it looked like she was talking to someone but no one was there, she had seen Harry look at her a couple of times, and had waved at him a few times, Harry decided he would try and talk to her.

And then three Slytherins, Draconia Malfoy and her two best friends Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, it was a shock to everyone when she started to hang out with the two outsiders of Slytherin, Theodore who almost never talk, and always has a book in his hands, Harry swear the hat should have placed him in Ravenclaw, and Blaise, Harry never knew how to describe him, but the words, weird, loud, Hufflepuff and smug, comes to mind, Blaise was half Hufflepuff and half Slytherin, he was the opposite of Theodore, no one knew how the two was best friends.

And Draconia, she was just perfect after Harrys opinion, her long slightly curly white-blond hair, her pale skin, her dark pink lips, her icy blue eyes, her little frame, looked like a porcelain doll, also the way she acted and the way she moved, it was just perfection.

Harry has had a crush on her ever since second year, and Fred and George always said that she always looked at him, and when George once looked at her, looking at Harry, and when she was caught , George said she blushed and looked away, so Harry thought he had a fair chance with her.

Harry couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw how close that Blaise and Draconia was, her head was on his chest and he was stroking her hair while Theodore was reading up from the book he had "hey what the hell is happing to the lake" Fred yelled, this got the attention from everyone, Harry (like everyone else) looked at the lake, it was bubbling, and instead of its normal color, it was shooting a bright light of some kind "maybe it's the nargles" it sounded from the small Ravenclaw girl who had skipped over to Harry and his Friends "well whatever it is, I don't like it" Susan said and walked over to Harry with Cedric and Hannah, "really, I think it's awesome, maybe it's aliens, or the squid that's transforming into a human, or times travelers" Blaise said and ,like Luna, skipped over with his hand on Draconia's wrist, and hand in hand with Theodore "honestly Blaise?" Theodore told his best friend in a bored voice "well you know Theo; magic is real, so why shouldn't aliens be?" Blaise answered and now stood over with all the others students "so, are we supposed to do something about this or, are we just going to stand here and look?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow "oh wait, something's happing" Hannah said.

The others were just about to look, but the bright light hit them all, and they didn't get any further then that.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked the others as soon as he was up, and he and both Susan, Hannah and Neville were already helping the others up; Cedric helped Draconia, while Susan helped Seamus, Hannah helped George up, well Fred was helping her helping George up, and Neville helped up Luna, " well, it looks like we're still at Hogwarts" Draconia answered Cedric and brushed herself off, and looked at her two friends, Blaise was still on the ground, but Theodore was trying to help him up, which wasn't going well because Blaise kept saying "ten more minutes, mom" Draconia sighed "Theo, just get him up, do whatever it takes" she said and walked over to where Harry was and brushed him off, Harry couldn't help but take notice of the blush on her cheeks "Blaise wake up, or I'm getting Pansy in here" Theodore said to Blaise, and Blaise was up on record time "no,no,no you promised you would protect me if it happen again" he said and started to hide behind Theodore and looking from side to side as if to see if Pansy was here "well, it looks like Hogwarts is younger, maybe something happened to us, and we're just seeing things, or Hogwarts have decided that it is time to fight back, and wants to show us the way, we should take" Luna said and was about to hum a few notes, but was interrupted by a woman's voice "what is going on here? Who are you?" the woman said as she walked out of the castle with another woman and two men.

The woman had black hair that went to a bit under her shoulders, she had dark blue eyes, and had a bit of a tan, but not that much, she was neither pale or tanned, she wore a dark blue dress robe, with black and bronze bonds on it, she wore black boots with bronze lining, she was pretty and wasn't older than a least twenty two.

The other woman had long lightly curled honey blond hair, and had very light brown eyes, that almost looked like they were the color of dark honey, she was a bit browner then the black haired woman but not much, she wore a yellow dress robe with black and brown bonds, she had light brown boots on, she looked like a goodness, and like the other woman not older than twenty two.

One of the men, had dark brown, and when it was in the sun in looked like it was light red, it was tied in back with a black ribbon, the hair went to the end of his neck, he had sky blue eyes, that almost glittered in the sun, he had middle brown skin, which matched him perfectly, he wore a dress robe in scarlet red with gold and dark brown bonds and black pants, with knee high brown boots, he looked like one of those male supermodels, he was about twenty four, or something like that.

The other man, had long black hair that went to the middle of his back, and was tied together with a sliver ribbon, he had killing curse green eyes, that shined so bright it looked like somebody was actually shooting the curse at them, he had almost as pale skin as Draconia, he wore a green dress robe with black, sliver and white bonds, and with black pants, he also wore knee high black boots with silver lining, and like the other man looked like a male supermodel, he couldn't be more than twenty three.

"Bloody hell! It's the founders of Hogwarts" Fred and George said at the same time, dean, who had just gotten up from the ground, fainted "well-umh we're we're kind of" Harry started but didn't get further "oh Potter shut up, let me take care of this" Draconia said and went up to the founders, where she made a quick bow, and started to talk again "I don't know how you will take to this but, we're kind of future Hogwarts students, we're from year 1993" she said, almost like she was talking about something normal, like what nail polish she was going to use next.

Their reactions was very different from each other; Rowena face lighted up like a child on Christmas day, and made some kind of a squeal, and started to clap her hands and jump up and down a bit, Helga smiled a big gently smile "how lovely, now Rowena will have something to do, though it is really weird and really sad for you kids" she said and patted Luna on the head, Godric smiled a ten billion smile and pointed at the other founders "HA! My house has more people here than yours" he said, and then nodded to himself as he sat his hands on his hips, and Salazar looked at them with a raised eyebrow "really? This is what our school is going to become" he said and, then turned to look at Blaise "and you" he pointed at Blaise "how the hell did you get into Slytherin?" he asked him, Blaise just shrugged and smiled at him, "why don't we go in and talk things over a bit?" Rowena asked them, to which everyone nodded and started to walk inside.

"Since you're properly going to stay for a while, why don't the girls stay with me and Helga, and the boys stay with Godric and Salazar?" Rowena said while the kids was trying to explain things to Dean, who earlier fainted and still trying to get a hang of things "no, I want to chose who stay with me, we all should" Godric said and both Helga and Salazar nodded, so Rowena had to sigh and agree with them, so who ended up with who was; Salazar got Draconia, Fred and George. Godric got Harry, Seamus, Cedric and Dean. Helga got Susan, Hannah, Blaise, and Neville. Rowena got Luna and Theodore.

"you know, we never really got your names" Salazar said and looked at the kids, "well, I'm Fred Weasley, and that's my brother George Weasley" Fred said and smiled, while his brother waved at them "Seamus" it came from the Irish boy "Dean, nice to meet y'all" Dean said and smiled at the founders "Theodore Nott" he said "Blaise Zabini, can't wait to get to know you all" he said and smiled while he slapped Theodore on the shoulder, which made him laugh a bit "I'm Cedric and that's Susan and Hannah" Cedric said and smiled while the two girls waved a bit "I'm Harry Potter" Harry said and nodded to the founders "Neville, Nice to meet you" Neville said and tried to hide a bit behind Harry "my name is Draconia Malfoy, nice to meet you" she said and smiled "what? No fancy middle names" Godric asked her "well I have some but I don't like them" she answered him "I don't care, spill them out" he said and looked really happy "my real name is Draconia Lussria Walburga Belladonna Narcissa Druella Malfoy" she said and looked down at the floor.

"That is one hell of a name" Salazar said, and patted her on the back while the others, both founders and kids were laughing "that is a really long name, who the hell did they name you after?" Neville asked and was trying to hold his laugher back "hey, that Walburga name, that's Sirius's mothers name" Harry said and stopped laughing "yes Potter, how do you know that?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow "we-well you see, huh" Harry tried to answer her, and was saved by the twins "well who cares, now why don't we all just go to bed" George started "and talk again in the morning?" Fred ended and smiled "that is a great idea, we will take you to your beds, and then talk again tomorrow" Rowena said and started to walk, while she motioned with her hand that Luna and Theodore should follow her, the other founders did the same with their new students.

-With the founders, after the kids is in bed-

"So, since they are from the future, should we ask them about it?" Godric asked and looked at the other founders "no Godric, we shouldn't, if we did then the future can change, and we can't have that" Rowena said while shaking her head "so while they are here, what will they do? I mean they can't miss school, can they?" Helga asked and looked at her friends, who were all seeming to think about it "well, we could teach them, couldn't we?" Salazar said and shrugged "that is a great idea Salazar, also I have a feeling that they will need it, I just can't explain why so don't ask" Rowena said and smiled at the others "well, then that's decided, tomorrow we're going to ask them what they have been taught, and then we're going to take things from there" Godric said and stood up "and then I guess it's time for us to go to bed" he continued, and started to walk to his personal room, the other founders did the same and said goodnight to each other, but at the same time, they couldn't help but think about what would happen tomorrow.

We really hope you enjoyed it, and pretty please review, and tell us what you think, and if anyone who read this, read 'The dark heir of the founders' the new chapter is on its way, we hope you will keep reading and will follow.

Moon and friend (who doesn't want people to know her name)


	2. Sorry

So hey guys, this is a note that will be in all of my stories.

I'm sorry To say that I'll stop writing for a while, it's just that my life is a train wreck right now, nothing is going the way I wanted it to go,  
and I am doing horrible right now, I don't eat that much anymore, and before this I thought that sleep was something that I just needed to get done, but now, I think that it's a waste of time, and on the few days that I actually sleep, I have these horrible nightmares.

As some of you may know (the ones that have read the dark heir of the founders) I was suicidal and cutting for some time, the thing is I have started to get these flashbacks from that period, and I'm ashamed to say that I now have a couple of rifts on my arm, I'm sorry.  
I didn't want to do that, but it just felt so good, I have been stressed out so when I did it, it just felt so good after such a long time, I don't know what to do, I haven't told my friends or my parents and I don't plan too.

The worst thing about all of this is that I mostly have to fake a smile to my friends, I don't know how, but they just think nothing is wrong, it must be nice being them, not thinking about these things, being in their perfect little world.

This shouldn't have happened I didn't want this.

I'll try to write something, but every time I end up deleting it because I don't like it, but I'll try, and if I like it I'm going to publish it.  
Thank you for reading this, and I'll try to stop, I swear, it's just till I have control over things again, and for the writing, just for a while I'll focus on school, but I'll be back soon (i hope)  
Please have a great life till I get back.

With all the love from Moon Vongola (who hopes you forgive her)


End file.
